


Silver And Manic, Life On The Road

by Random_Fics10



Series: After Underground [2]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Manic finds love, with more than just a romantic partner.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say that Silver is slightly depressed seeming, so...you’re warned?

Three years of traveling around where the Thieves Guild had been in operation, and helping them get into proper jobs and lives was something Manic was proud of.

Some of them had ignored his offer to help, but a lot of them were thankful to get honest jobs and homes, and just, a second chance in general.

Taking a break to just enjoy the day and fresh air.

As he’s admiring the beauty of the area he’s in, a stranger knocks him down.

“Oh! Sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!” The other offers him a hand.

Manic takes it and lets the other pull him up.

“It’s fine, I..” Manic pauses to look at the stranger.

A white hedgehog with golden eyes...

“Uh, I’m Silver.”

“Manic...”

“Hi...”

“You seem like you were lost in thought,” Manic mentions.

“Just contemplating if my life-I mean!” Silver shakes himself out of that thought.

“What about your life?” Manic asks gently.

“It’s nothing...just Lost is all...”

Manic writes down his number and hands it to the other hedgehog, “If you ever get too lost give me a call, doesn’t matter how late or why.”

Silver hesitantly takes the paper and smiles, “Thanks...”


	2. Down The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of how Manic and Silver ended up together.

Silver did end up calling Manic...

A few times...

And every time Manic sat and listened to everything the snowy hedgehog had to say, and he made sure Silver knew he was there for him.

After a while the two of them grew closer, and Silver’s calls stopped being just when he had episodes, to whenever he felt lonely, or just wanted to hear Manic’s voice.

Then Manic started coming to see him whenever he could.

And eventually Silver just moved into the Van with him.

Which wasn’t a lot of moving, considering how little Silver owned.


	3. Troubled Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a home.

Manic And Silver are headed through one of the formerly impoverished areas that has been seeing a new light since Robotnik’s defeat.

As he’s taking in the sight of the former nightmare, now turned beauty, Manic spots a familiar face.

“Max! Is that you, kid?” Manic calls out the window.

“Huh? Manic? What are you doing here?!” Max rushes up to the Van.

“Checkin’ out the place,” Manic explains.

“Oh, cool, it’s been a long time!” Max nods.

“How the family been treating ya?”

Max gets quiet.

“Is everything okay?” Silver whispers, noticing how quiet Manic’s friend has gotten.

“They kicked me out...”

“What?! But they agreed to take you in!”

“Yeah, I guess they only agreed as long as conformed to their perfect idea of a family.”

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry,” Silver hums.

“Who even is that, Manic, and where are the others?” Max changes the subject.

“This is Silver, and Sonic and Sonia are off doing their own things.”

“‘Cause families just can’t stick together.”

“Hey, whoa, me and sibs are still tight, we just all had things we need to do, I can swear that not all families abandon each other!” Manic stops Max.

“Then I’m the problem..” Max looks down, closing his eyes tightly.

“Where have you been staying, Max?” Silver asks.

Max jams his thumb over his shoulder, towards a park.

“You’ve been sleeping in the park?” Manic asks.

“No where else will take me in, because apparently, four years of being clean doesn’t mean anything around here.”

“Manic can I talk to you?” Silver pulls on Manic’s arm.

“Just a second Max,” Manic assures.

“Manic, maybe we should...take him in,” Silver suggests once they’re away from the open window.

“Really? You’re okay with that?” Manic asks.

“No kid should have to live on the streets.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Manic smiles.

“Max, I think we have the perfect home for you,” Manic calls out the window.

“I’m done with the home thing, Manic, it’s just not meant for me...”

“What about life on the road?” Silver suggests.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re offering to let you live with us,” Manic explains.

“Are you serious?! Cause if this is a joke I’m gonna have to hurt you!”

“No joke! You can travel around with us for as long as you want, no having to scrape by, no park bench beds, and no rainy nights hiding anywhere that has an awning, just the three of us, the open road, and Silver snoring,” Manic gets elbowed for that last part, but Max seems excited anyways.

“That sounds Incredible!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 4 years down the line.  
> Most people seem to think Max is the same age as the Triplets; I disagree.
> 
> In Underground the Triplets have to be at least 16.
> 
> I’m saying Max was 10-11 ish.
> 
> So now Manic would be at least 20, and Max is 14-15.
> 
> Just wanted to clear that up for the record.


End file.
